Fury and Sciezka
by HagarenFanGirl
Summary: FuryxSceizka Fury has a crush, and Havoc's money is on the line. Story is better than summary
1. Chapter 1

After a pretty long hiatus, I have finnaly gotten back to writing. I started working on this story over a month ago, but then I got writer's block and it just went away a few days ago. This is the first chapter story I have ever tried to write, so if it turns out really bad that's part of the reason. Oh, and just so you're not confused, all the characters in the story are at the same command center and Hughes is alive.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of its characters. If I did no one would watch it.

"FURY!" Sergeant Cain Fury quickly looked up. Jean Havok was standing by him, tray in hand. "I asked was anybody sitting there," he said, motioning toward an empty seat. "No, you can have it," Fury replied absently. Jean sat down. He was starting to worry about Fury. It had been this way for three days now. Jean would come to talk with Fury, like he always did at lunch break, and Fury would just be sitting there looking across the cafeteria, dead to the world. Havok decided he had to know what was going on.

"Hey Cain, what's wrong?" Jean asked, tapping Fury's shoulder. Fury jumped at the sound of his voice. "N-nothing. Nothing at all. I was just, um, thinking." Havok didn't believe that for a second. "What about?" he inquired. "Well, ummm..." Fury decided just to tell Jean the truth. They were friends, after all. Jean would keep his mouth shut. "You see that girl over there?" Fury asked, motioning across the cafeteria. "The brunette with the glasses? Yeah, that's Sciezka," Havok responded. "What about her?" "I, um...well, I..." Cain started, blushing. "You're interested in her," Jean said, a big smile on his face. "That's great! It's about time you found yourself a girl. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"O.K., who wants to place a bet?" Havok asked, lighting his cigarette. He had of course just informed everyone about Fury's situation. Jean himself had bet that Sciezka and Fury would be together by the end of the week. He might need to help them along a little bit, but no one had said that he couldn't (not that he had asked). Fury walked in and everybody hurriedly got back to work, trying not to look suspicious.

Sciezka was exhausted. She had been working for about a week now with almost no sleep. Instead of taking breaks between writing the records that Hughes requested she got to look at pictures of Elisia. Sure, Elisia was cute and all, but her image was not a substitute for sleep. Even caffeine had lost its effect. So Sciezka was overjoyed when Hughes had told her she could leave a little early Friday and forget about work for the rest of the weekend. Well, except for one short report that she finished before going home.

"Now I can finally relax," Sciezka thought to herself as she curled up in a cozy chair with a new romance novel. "I wish I were her," Sciezka sighed as she read. "I just never go anywhere I could meet an available guy. Well, except the bookstore, but people think I'm weird for going there so much." As she thought about it, though, she realized that wasn't true anymore. Even with all her work, she had met a lot of people since she joined the military. But someone she could date?

"Well, Colonel Mustang's single," Sciezka thought, giggling. riza had warned her about Mustang. "It's not like I'm pretty enough for him, anyway. Hmm, Vato Farman might be available, but he seems a little boring, and Jean Havok's cute, but smoking is gross (and a fire hazard). Who was that guy Riza said gave her Black Hayate? He sounded nice from her description...Cain Fury, that was his name. I don't think I've met him..." Sciezka got back to her book and read a while before she fell asleep.

Did you like chapter 1? Was it the worst thing you've ever read? Please let me know with a review. Just remember, for every flame you send Gluttony eats a cute little kitten, so please, think of the kittens.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Between school, temporarily losing Internet privileges, and just being lazy, it took a while to finish up and post. Anyway, here it is; I hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own FMA or any of its characters. The pitiful plot of this story is all I have.

"So why don't you just ask her out to dinner or something?" Havoc inquired. He had taken Fury out for a drink as it was Saturday evening and he had no plans (it seems Roy had stolen another of his dates). Now he was attempting to give Cain relationship advice, which was difficult because he rarely got further than a first date. "But what if she says 'no' ?" Fury asked. "Then at least you'll have tried," Jean responded. Fury didn't think that was a very good answer. "It's getting late, you mind if I go home?" Jean asked. "Oh, go ahead, I should probably leave, too," Cain answered. "See you later." "Yeah, later," Havoc said as he went out the door.

"No, abolutely not. I want no part of it." "Aww, come on Lieutenant Hawkeye, I need some help here!" Havoc pleaded. "Then you'll have to find someone else," Riza replied. Havoc was trying to convince Hawkeye to play matchmaker with him, but he wasn't having much success. Riza didn't want to be involved in someone's affairs like that. "Would you at least have a talk with Sceizka , please?" Havok asked. "I'm sure she will tell me if she wants my advice. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure the colonel is taking care of his paperwork." Having said that, Riza disappeared into Roy's office and shut the door. A couple gunshots let everyone know that Roy had been slacking on his work again.

Riza glanced up at the clock by her desk. "Wow, time for lunch break already?" she thought. Lieutenant Hawkeye hadn;t gotten to all of the work she had planned to do after talking to Havoc and forcing Mustang to do his work. "Oh well, I can catch up after I eat," she thought to herself as she walked toward the cafeteria. After getting a plate of half-edible military food, Riza sat next to Sceizka, who was furiously scribbling words on a pad of paper. "Oh, hi Lieutenant! I'm just trying to finish writing a case file real quick. There, all done!" Sceizka declared, pushing her pen and paper aside. "Well, it's nice to see someone around here actually does their work," Riza said. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, you've mentioned Cain Fury before, but I don't think I've seen him. What does he look like?" Sceizka inquired. Riza looked around the cafeteria. "That's him right there, with Lieutenant Havoc," she replied. "Would you like me to introduce you?" "No," Sceizka responded, "I, um, really have to deliver that file. It's going to be needed tomorrow morning. Have a good afternoon, Lieutenant!" Sceizka left to deliver the file after taking one more glance across the cafeteria, and a few minutes later Riza returned to her duties as well.

Let me know how you liked it with a review!


	3. Chapter 3

I know y'all probably thought that I had dropped off the face of the earth, never to update this story again, but I'm still here. Basically I got grounded from the computer again. It doesn't take much.

Disclaimer:Fullmetal Alchemist still isn't mine. I just think it's really, really cool.

* * *

Isn't she just the cutest thing you've ever seen in your life? My little Elisia just fills each day with sunshine! Here she is with a flower, and she has on a cute hat in this one, and there she is with a caterpillar..." Hughes rambled on while poor Sciezka just sat there, a blank look on her face. "That's, uh, great, but I have all this work to do, so can I look at pictures some other time?" she asked. "Oh, all right. You know, I don't think Roy's seen these yet," Hughes said, and then ran off to find the colonel. Sciezka sighed. Hughes could be so annoying. "I should have let Lieutenant Hawkeye introduce me to Fury," she thought to herself, "but what would I have said?"

"So you're not even gonna talk to her?" Havok asked, exasparated. Fury looked down. "I don't know what to say to her." "Ask how she's been, or talk about the weather, or something to start a conversation," Havok told him. "Well... maybe, but I'm not sure..." Fury began. Just then Lieutenant Hawkeye walked by on the way to her desk. "Hey!" Havok exclaimed, turning to face Riza, "you got a minute?" "That depends," Riza responded," is this work related?" Havok thought about it for a moment. "Yeah," he said, "it can be considered sort of related to working, maybe."

Riza sighed. She couldn't believe what she was about to agree to. "So let me get this straight," she said. "You want me to go distract Sciezka while you break the telephone by her desk. Then Cain will come to fix it, and the two of them will have to talk to each other." "Yep, that's the plan. Great, isn't it?" he replied. "Brilliant. So how long will it take you to damage military property and remove yourself from an area you have no business in?" Riza asked. "Like, thirty seconds, maybe a minute," Havok responded. "Fine, let's get this over with," Riza said.

"Sciezka," Riza called, "could you come here a minute. I hate to take you away from your work, but I have a favor to ask." "Sure," Sciezka answered, leaving her desk to walk with Riza, "what is it?" "I won't be home until late tonight. Could you walk and feed Black Hayate for me, if it wouldn't be too much trouble?" "Sure Lieutenant, I just need directions to your house." While Riza was giving Sciezka directions, Havok was breaking the telephone. "There, all done," Havok said to himself. He was just about to leave when Hughes came in. "Hey Havok, what are you doing here? And where's Sciezka?" Havok thought a second. "She went with Lieutenant Hawkeye," he replied, "and I was, uh, looking for you. Roy said you had some new pictures of your daughter." Havok suppressed a groan. He didn't want to suffer through a picture presentation, but there wasn't time to come up with a better excuse. Hughes whipped out a stack of photographs. "Look at this one! Isn't my adorable little girl the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. She drew me the prettiest picture just yesterday; I think she's going to be an artist. And then this morning..."

* * *

Please hit that review button and tell me what you think. You know you want to, and it really brightens my day! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again. I'm feeling a little depressed today, because this Saturday the Fullmetal Alchemist anime series is coming to an end. It wouldn't be so bad if the movie (Fullmetal Alchemist: The Conqueror of Shambala) was coming to America soon, but I haven't been able to find a date for that.

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me. If it did, there would be more than 51 episodes (and at the rate I update, there would be maybe 5 new episodes per year).

Havoc left Hughes' office in a daze. He had spent the last hour hearing about Elisia and how adorable she is, and now he was exhausted. "You don't look so good," Riza said when she saw him, "Are you feeling well?"

"You could have come to get me after a few minutes," he replied. "I was stuck looking at pictures of Hughes' kid, and you know how he gets."

"Yes, and that's exactly why I wanted to keep away from him. Unlike some individuals, I have work to do," she told him.

"Whatever. I just hope somebody tries to use that telephone soon."

Sciezka looked at the stack of paper on her desk. At 482 pages, it was one of the longer documents she had needed to write. "Lt. Colonel, I'm finished with the papers for Colonel Gray," she announced. "Do you have anything else for me to do?"

"Actually," Hughes said, "There isn't anything I need done right now, but you can call Colonel Gray at South headquarters and let him know the documents he requested are on their way."

"Yes sir, I'll do that right now," Sciezka replied. She sat back down at her desk and picked up the phone. "Strange," she thought, "No dial tone." She tried the number, but the telephone wouldn't respond. "Lt. Colonel Hughes, the telephone doesn't seem to be working. I used it this morning, but there's not even a dial tone now."

"That's odd. I'll get someone to come repair it," Hughes told her. "In the meantime, you can go ahead and get started on these," he said, giving her a list of documents.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I can see into your future, and today's the day. You're going to have to go fix her phone, and while you're there you can ask her to dinner, or out for coffee, or something."

"You can't possibly know if that's going to happen," Fury said. If someone could predict the future, it definitely wouldn't be Jean Havoc. Just then, a young man in uniform interrupted them.

"Excuse me sir," he said to Fury, "But Lt. Colonel Hughes needs you to come repair a telephone for Miss Sciezka when you get a chance." The man saluted and left.

Fury looked at Havoc. "How did you know?" he asked.

"The same way I know you're going to need a new telephone cord," Jean responded, smiling.

Fury couldn't figure out how Havoc knew about the phone, but he got the new cord before he left. Sciezka was writing another file when he arrived to repair the telephone. She looked up when she heard him come in. "Hi, uh, I'm Master Sergeant Cain Fury. I came to repair your telephone," he told her. "So, um, what seems to be the problem?"

"Oh, it just stopped working," she said, "And I'm Sciezka."

Cain looked at the phone, and quickly found the problem. "The cord is almost completely severed here," he told Sciezka. "That's why it stopped working. I'll replace it, and that should fix the problem." He changed out the cords and got ready to go. "Sorry Havoc," he thought, "But I just can't do it; there's no way she could want to go on a date with me."

As Fury was walking toward the door, Sciezka stopped him. "Thank you for coming to fix the phone," she said, "I really appreciate it."

"Um, Sciezka, would you, uh, like to go to get some coffee with me after work today?"

Sciezka looked surprised. "Sure," she said, "I have to go feed and walk Lieutenant Hawkeye's dog first, though. Do you want to come, too?"

"Yes, it's been a while since I saw Black Hayate. So I guess I'll see you then," Fury said.

"Yeah, see you then!"

Please leave me a review. I need that little ray of light in my otherwise worthless existence (OK, maybe it isn't quite that bad, but I'd still appreciate a review).


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I haven't updated since March. I meant to, really I did, but I'm a terribly lazy person, and just never got around to it. I set up a deviant art account ( hagarenfangirl. ), so you can see some of my mostly crappy art. I'm counting the days until the FMA movie comes out, which is September 12th according to . I'll try to get the next chapter up a little faster, it should be easier since I moved and no longer have to share a computer.

**Disclaimer:** As I'm sure you're well aware, FMA was created by Hiromu Arakawa-sensei and I don't own it, I just help fund it by spending all my cash on it.

Much to her surprise, Hughes had actually let Sciezka go home a little early today. Now she stood in front of her closet, taking out books and clothes and tossing them onto her bed. "I have absolutely nothing to wear," she thought to herself. "Maybe I should just stick with the uniform… wait a minute, I wonder if _this_ still fits."

_This_ was a very cute little dress that really brought out her eyes. She had seen it on her way to a used bookstore, and bought it on impulse. Working at a library and spending all of her spare time (and some work time) reading, she had never felt a need to look particularly cute, and so she'd never worn the dress. She put it on, and was pleased to discover that it fit perfectly. A quick glance at the clock told her it was time to go; she didn't want to miss her- Was this a date? She wondered about it as she went out the door. In most of the love stories she'd read, dates involved dinner or dancing or a long, romantic walk through a beautiful park… Anyone could go for some coffee together; friends, coworkers, anyone. "Probably best not to get my hopes up," she decided.

Jean Havoc couldn't help but grin when he saw Fury heading toward the door just a little faster than he usually did. "So did anything interesting happen today?" he inquired.

Fury stopped. "Yes, as a matter of fact someone cut that phone cord you seemed to know so much about," he responded.

"Any idea as to who did it?"

"Well, there was no evidence, and nothing to report," Fury said, "But I have a few suspicions."

"You don't say. So did you ask her yet?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, I did. We're about to go get some coffee." Cain replied.

"Coffee? Are you serious? You don't take a girl out for coffee, it's … it's just not right! Girls like romance- candlelight dinners and dancing and stuff like that." Jean told him. Honestly, he was no Roy Mustang, but even he knew that.

"Okay, okay, I'll see if she'd rather go to dinner," Fury said.

"That's better. You should probably get going, you don't want to be late." Havoc watched Fury leave, then went to find a few people. He found Breda, and Falman getting ready to leave, too. "Hey, guys, it's time to pay up!" he announced with a smug look on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly everyone had already left, and Riza had just filed the last piece of paperwork she had to take care of today. She had just a little more time to kill before she started home. "I guess I could organize the Colonel's desk; that would take some time," she thought to herself. She opened the door to his office, and was surprised to find him sleeping at the desk. It _had_ been a busy day for Mustang. Another uprising had broken out in some eastern village, and the phone had been ringing almost nonstop all day. It seemed a few of the higher ups wanted to blame the young Colonel for this incident, even though it obviously had nothing to do with him. "I'll just let him sleep," Riza thought to herself, slowly closing the door. The hinge creaked a bit, and Roy opened his eyes.

"Huh? Who is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you, sir; I wasn't aware you were still here," Riza answered. "I'll go."

"No," Roy said, waking up, "I want you to stay."

Oooh, weren't expecting that last scene, were you? Have I decided it was time for some RoyXRiza, or does he just want to discuss the latest uprising? (I haven't quite decided.) Next chapter should answer that question, and cover at least part of Fury and Sciezka's date. Please review, and voice your opinion of what should happen next. I'll try really hard to update in less than half a year.


End file.
